


Whenever I Fall

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [26]
Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Fanwork of Fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: In which Snow White is the one who finds Ravenna on the battlefield and everything changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/gifts), [mswyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the moon a black hole in the blaze of night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810735) by [rosedamask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedamask/pseuds/rosedamask). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mswyrr for giving me awesome feedback and music suggestions!
> 
> Music: Fall At Your Feet by Clare Bowditch & The Feeding Set, After the Fall by Two Steps From Hell


End file.
